Even You Deserve Happiness
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Error feels a bit lonely, he goes to visit Ink. Luckily, the painter skeleton knows exactly how to make the dark skeleton feel better. :) Done as a request for Mangled22 on DA. :)


**Mangled22 from Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amgia! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. (Myebi is also knows as comyet on Tumblr). Error belongs to TheCrayonQueen on Deviantart. I only own Charlotte.**

* * *

 **Even You Deserve Happiness**

Ink stepped into his home, smiling happily as he had just got done checking on the AUs and found them all doing well, even discovering a few new ones that were in the making. He heard humming and turned to find Charlotte, the human author he had fallen for, in the kitchen making cookies. Smiling, he went into the kitchen and came up behind her, hugging her, making her giggle before she gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Ink, before I forget, Error is here," she said.

The protector of the AUs stiffened. "He's here?" He asked.

Charlotte knew of the rivalry between the two, but she placed a hand on her lover's arm. "Ink, he looked really depressed," she said. "Almost like he had just lost his best friend."

Charlotte knew Error probably didn't have too many friends, but she still wouldn't wish that on anyone. Ink, hearing that, grew a bit concerned. While Error was known to cause trouble now and again, Ink had tried to be a friend to him and be there for the dark skeleton. "Where is he now?" He asked.

Charlotte led the way to the den and pointed to Error, who was sitting on the couch and looking really down. Concerned, Ink moved closer to the dark skeleton. "Error? You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Ink," Error replied, but his voice sounded like he was in pain.

Ink's concern now became worry and he came around to check on his rival, his worry growing at seeing Error looking upset and hurt. His dark face was a little cracked, almost like he had been punched. Ink gently placed a hand on the cracks, being careful as he examined them. Charlotte brought in some golden tea and a glam burger, placing them in front of Error. "These will help you recover," she said kindly.

Ink smiled at the dark-haired woman for her thoughtfulness, but Error didn't move to take the food and drink. "Come on, Error," Ink said encouragingly. "You'll feel better after you have something to eat."

"Thanks, but...," Error started to say.

"No buts," Charlotte said with a smile before looking at her lover. "I think Error needs some cheering up."

"I agree, my love," the painter skeleton said, smirking as he quickly attacked, going for Error's ribs.

The dark skeleton jumped at that and began laughing. "Hey!" He yelped through his laughter before squirming, but Ink smirked, lifting up Error's hoodie and shirt and blowing a raspberry into Error's ecto-stomach.

Error let out a squeal that rapidly turned into laughing as he was helpless to defend himself against the raspberries being blown into his stomach and the fingers that wiggled masterfully into his ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINK!" The dark skeleton laughed, squirming as tears began building up in his eyes.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Ink said teasingly. "Who knew my rival was so ticklish?"

Charlotte giggled. "I didn't," she said, smiling.

Error tried to squirm away from Ink, but the artistic skeleton noticed this and smirked. "My love, would you be willing to hold him down? He's quite a wiggle worm," he said.

"Okay."

Error felt the human girl hold him down and to his shock, he couldn't break free of her hold, no doubt due to being tickled. Ink smirked again. "Time to cheer up a friend," he said, bringing out his paintbrush and using it on Error's exposed stomach. The dark skeleton squealed at that, laughing harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ink teased playfully before getting a sneaky idea. He had learned from Sans that their niece Frisk couldn't stand playful nibbles in a tickle torture. He wondered if his friend would have the same reaction.

Error, having caught most of his breath, looked at Ink, looking nervous. "Ink, don't look at me that way," he pleaded, trying to squirm out of Charlotte's grasp, but was still weakened from the tickle torture.

"Oh? What's the matter, Error? Don't you love being tickled?" The painter said teasingly before blowing a large raspberry in the middle of Error's stomach before gently nibbling on the ecto-stomach and ribs of his captive.

Error's eyes shot open in surprise and he screamed with laughter, the tickle paralysis now setting in and leaving him unable to do anything but laugh as the tickle torture continued.

Charlotte giggled at seeing Ink playfully pretending to eat his friend's stomach, the playful nibbles putting the dark skeleton into a fit of laughter. "Well, well, looks like those playful nibbles are chasing away your earlier sadness," she said with a smile.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T TEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Error pleaded through his laughter.

Charlotte giggled. "Just like Ink," she said, making the painter skeleton blush a little as he looked at her while still tickling Error.

After a bit, they noticed that Error was actually looking winded and so they let him up, watching as he gasped for air, opening his eyes to look at the two before a soft smile came to his face. It was a smile that Ink had never seen before on Error's face.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" He asked curiously.

"Much better," Error replied.

Charlotte sat beside him. "What happened that you looked so sad earlier?" She asked.

The dark skeleton sighed. "I just felt a bit lonely," he said. "And came to visit, but didn't realize Ink was out."

The brown-haired author smiled. "I'm glad you stopped by," she said. "I never would have found out that you're ticklish if you didn't."

He groaned. "Oh, brother, not two Inks," he said, but a smile was on his face.

"Hey!" She said in mock offense, the smile on her face showing she was playing along before she tickled his ribs, making him cry out in surprise before he laughed again.

Ink chuckled in amusement as Charlotte let Error up again and he scooted away from her, but was still smiling. "Yup. Definitely like Ink," he said.

"Is that so?" Ink asked now, grinning and wiggling his fingers at his friend before pouncing on him and tickling him again.

Charlotte watched in amusement, smiling as the skeleton she had fallen for helped his best friend feel better.

After all, Error deserved happiness too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
